Tournament of Wishes
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Once every three years, a tournament is held, and the winner is granted a single wish. WARNING: M/M, F/F, M/F relationships and voilence. Better warnings inside.
1. One month before

AN: Warning, this story contains all of the following; M/M relationships, F/F relationships, M/F relationships, gore, blood play, rape, sexual and non-sexual violence, foul language, drug use and drug referances, sex, sex, and more sex, fighting, death, incest and just about anything else "bad" you can think of. Then again, doesn't everything I write?

Shawn looked in the mirror, sweeping his bangs to the left, then to the right, sighing dramatically, they fluttered with his breath. He pushed them back and smiled at his reflection.

"Damnit," He muttered quietly. "Nothing looks right..." He said, grabbing the hairbrush, running it through his locks once more.

There came a knock at the bathroom door.

"Hey, Shawn! Are you going to be in there all night?" It was his manager, Chyna. "We have to pick up Hunter from the airport in less than an hour." She tried the handle, finding it unlocked. "You decent?" She asked, opening the door a crack.

"Yeah, I'm decent. I just can't get my hair to look right." He said, sighing, pouting a bit, grimacing at how childish that made him look.

"Do you really think Hunter will care what your hair looks like?" Chyna asked.

"No, but I want to look good, it's been three years... Do I have any gray hairs? Oh god, I think I do!" Shawn started looking at hair, pulling at the couple of silver strands that were woven throught his light brunette hair.

"Shawn..." Chyna said, cocking one hip to the side, sighing impatiently, holding out one of his hats for him.

"He's gonna laugh at the way I look." Shawn said, taking the hat. He put it on and smiled at himself, deciding to brush his teeth... again.

"You're going to get cavities from brushing so much." Chyna said, taking her cell phone out of her pocket to check the time.

"From brushing?" Shawn asked, spitting.

"Wears down enamel. Are you almost ready?"

"Just about." He said, adjusting the hat.

"You're worse than a girl," She said, shaking her head.

"You would know." Shawn said, laughing a bit to himself.

"Finally done, miss Michaels?" Shawn shot her a glare for that.

"Yes, mister maganer." He said and pouted.

"Good, because we've got to be there in forty minutes."

"What? I was working on my hair for twenty minutes?!" He said with a gasp.

"Yeah. I guess time flies when you're getting dressed up for your lover." Chyna said, giving him the most devious smirk he'd ever seen on her face.

"He's not my lover." Shawn said, a hint of pink skirting across his face. Chyna just wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Just go!" Shawn said, covering his face with his hands.

The two of them made it to the airport, just barely on time. Shawn jumped out of the car and ran in. He stood, waiting. Chyna snuck up behind him. She poked him in the back and he squealed, flipping around, glaring at him. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Chyna held up her hand.

"Ya know, on second thought... You being here to pick him up might not have been such a good idea." She said.

"Why not?" Shawn asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Chyna pointed to a group of people who were staring at him.

"So?" He asked. "I'm used to it. I'll just give 'em an autograph and a smile if they ask and send 'em on their way."

"Shawn?" He heard from behind him. He knew that voice. He loved that voice.

"Hunter!" He said, whipping around, expecting to see the same, thin, well-kept man that had left him to go home to his own country three years ago. What he got was a huge, bulk of a man with a short beard and a cute, crooked smile. The others hair was shorter than he remembered it being, and his body was covered with rippling muscles that made Shawn weak in the knees. "Huhh..." He tried to say the others name again, but all that game out was a breath of air. He was pulled into a crushing hug and found himself wrapping his arms around the others torso, burrying his face in the others chest, his hat having fallen off when he was pulled close. Shawn took a deep breath of Hunters sent, growling in his throat. The musky, sexy, cinnimon laced scent was making his cock spring to life. Hunter pulled back a bit and looked down at the other.

Shawns blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Don't cry," Hunter whispered, taking Shawns chin between his forefinger and thumb, lifting the others head so he could press his lips to the others.

The kiss was far too short for Shawns taste, but he quickly shook himself from his thoughts.

"Damn, Hunter! What was that for?" Shawn asked, pulling back reluctantly.

"Sorry," Hunter said, his cheeks ghosting with pink, "Customary greeting between friends as close as you and I where I'm from."

"Do I get one too?" Chyna asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, lightening the mood.

"But of course," Hunter said, leaning over, kissing her cheek. She smiled.

"I got you guys your own hotel room over by St. Johns arena." She said.

"Thank you, Chyna" Hunter said, wrapping his arm around Shawns shoulders. Shawn finally noticed that Hunter was wearing one of their old DX shirts, and it was snug, holding tightly to each curve of his muscles, stretching a bit at the seems. Shawn looked away, his mouth watering.

"I figured you guys would want to scope out the compitition that was there early. Plus, I heard Undertaker was going to be there again. Word is, he's looking for a rematch."

Shawn bristled at the comment. He kind of looked like an angry puppy.

"Bring him on! I'll kick his ass so bad he wont be able to sit for years!" The growl in his voice melted into a purr as Hunter rubbed circles on his back.

"Alright, come on you two, the food I have waiting for us isn't going to eat its self." Chyna said.

"You got us food?" Hunter asked with a smile. "Good, I love American food!"

Elsewhere...

"Edge, Christian, my dears..." Spoke a man with long, curly blonde hair as he sat cross-legged on a bed in a dark room that seemed to have a dark red crushed velvet theme.

"Yes, master Gangrell?" The two smaller blondes asked in unison, making their way over to him, sitting on either side of him, placing their hands on his arms. Gangrell uncrossed his legs and lifted his hands to play with both blondes hair.

"I'm feeling a mite hungry, I think it's time we find ourselves a little snack, don't you?" He asked, leaning over to Edge, ghosting his lips along the others now bared neck, making him whimper. He opened his mouth and drug his fangs along the others neck, pressing, but not penetrating. Edge shivered and Christian looked on, licking his lips. Intense desire shimmered in his eyes. "Don't you?"

"Yes, master..." Edge whimpered.

"Oh, but it looks like you have other needs that need to be fufilled before we eat..." He said, running a sharp nailed finger up Edges thigh. Christian moaned when Edge spread his legs.

"Please..." Edge whined, leaning back on his arms, biting his lip, digging in one of his fangs until it bled.

Christian couldn't contain himself any more. He jumped up and practically tackled Egde, licking the wound on the others lip, straddling his hips, grinding his ass back against the buldge that pressed against the tight jeans.

"Edge..." Christian growled, his voice deep, laced with a dark lust, his eyes glossed over with a pure need of something that only the other two men in the room could give him.

Christian tore his brothers shirt down the center, bitting his way down the golden haired mans chest, marking him up, breaking the skin, lapping up the blood that spilled. Edge's head fell back and he moaned, bucking his hips up, almost knocking the slightly smaller man off of him.

"Christian..." He whispered, crying out when his nipple was bitten into. He grabbed a handfull of Christians hair and pulled him up into a kiss. A rough, hard, tongue-biting, rotten soul searing, kiss that was filled with each others blood. When they broke apart, they licked their swolen, bright red lips.

As Christian tried to calm himself, Edge snuck a look over at Gangrell. The older man had moved further away on the large bed and his leather pants were unfastened. He was touching himself to their display.

"Go on, boys..." Gangrell said, his words punctuated with a soft moan.

With a feral growl, Edge flipped Christian over and wrapped his hand around the others neck, using his other hand to claw the button right off of Christians pants and practically rip the zipper down.

Christian struggled for all he was worth, arching his back, rubbing against Edge, finding that having his oxygen supply cut off was one of the most erotic things he'd ever experienced. With a few pumps of Edges hand over his straining cock, Christian exploded, spilling his seed over himself and Edge.

Edge growled and licked his hand clean, looking over at his master, who was still pleasuring himself, slowly. Gangrell liked to take his time with pleasure, where as Christian liked it rough and fast. Edge could go either way.

Gangrell beckoned the boys over with a crook of his finger on his free hand. Edge jumped off of Christian and Christian sat up. Both young men were between their masters legs in a heart-beat... Or lack there of.

Edge was the first to act. He leant down and licked the underside of the hood of Gangrells cock, drawing an appreciative moan from the older man, who threaded his fingers in the others hair. Christian whined and nipped at Gangrells thigh, making him spread his legs wider.

"Careful with your teeth, Christian..." Gangrell ordered.

"Yes, master..." Christian whimpered and lapped at the surprisingly soft, pale flesh.

Gangrell leaned back and watched as Edges ruby red lips slipped over the head of his cock, slowly-just the way he liked it-down to the base of his cock, the others tongue lapping along the underside on the way down, only to pull back up. Edge repeated the action several times before Gangrell pulled him back by his hair.

"Such a talented mouth... I almost came. It's far too soon for that, beautiful." He said, his own eyes sparkling as he eyed Edge, then looked down at Christian, who had pushed his leg up and was now practically kissing his ass. "I think we should draw a bath." Gangrel thought for a moment before swatting Christian away. "Yes, a bath. A nice, hot bath."

Christian perked up at the suggestion.

"Would you... Would you like me to go ready the bathroom, master?" Christian asked. When he spoke, his lips and teeth were revealed to be stained with Edges blood.

"Yes, I think that would be a wonderful idea. Edge, go help him, dear."

A few minutes later, Gangrell stood up and took off most of his clothes, only wearing his frilly white shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. He walked to the bathroom, loving the way the carpet felt under his bare feet.

When he reached the bathroom, he was pleased with the setup.

There were candles everywhere around the large, almost hot tub like basin. The water jets were turned on and soft petals, freshly plucked from living roses had been strewn about. Edge and Christian were both naked with twin erections, pointing toward one another as they busied themselves with the items on the floor infront of them.

"Use the rose scented ones, boys." Gangrell instructed. Both nodded and dropped a few of the pink spheres into the water. Both young men watched in fascination as they immediately began to disolve and fizzle. "Go on, get in. I need to find my oils."

Christian shuddered for he knew the amazing heights of pleasure the three of them usually reached when the oils were involved. The two climbed into the tub, moaning at the sensation of the hot water splashing against their already warm bodies. Christian held on to Edge, who ran his hands over the others back, teasingly dipping his hands down towards his ass, teasing, making the other squirm.

"Please, don't tease..." Christian whispered, dragging his teeth along Edges neck. Edge moaned softly, closing his eyes.

"Yes, hold him just like that. Spread him." Gangrell ordered as he shed his shirt, stepping into the water.

Gangrell sat doen behind Christian as Edge spread the beautiful cheeks of the smallest males ass.

"Please..." Christian begged, wiggling a little.

"Patience, my love..." Gangrell said with a smile as he coated his fingers in oil from a small vial in his other hand.

Christian cried out, trying to force himself back on the finger as Gangrell pressed lightly against the bared pucker.

"Please, please, please!" Christian screamed, unable to stand what he felt as teasing as the finger played, toyed with him, rubbing, pushing but never penetrating. Edge moaned. He was having a hard time holding Christaian, and when the other bit into his neck, he couldn't help but scream.

"Fuck!" Edge cried out. Christian whimpered against Edges taut skin as Gangrell finally, finally pushed the finger inside him. It wiggled and squirmed, not quite what he needed. He pushed back as Edge held his cheeks appart, keeping him splayed for the older man.

Just as Christian was about to beg for more, Gangrell pressed a second finger in.

"Just relax and enjoy the sensation." Gangrell said, leaning forward to nip playfuly at the others ass cheek.

Soon enough, a third finger was added. Christian was going absolutely nuts from the sensations. His head was thrown back, his moth wide open as nonsense fell from his lips, his dick was throbbing against Edges stomach.

Gangrell got up on his knees, positioning himself at Christians entrancee when he got an idea.

"This would have to be done under the water, but... Christan, be a dear and sit on Edges cock."

Christian did as told and impaled himself on his brothers stiff organ, both groaning as soon as Edge was sheathed inside the other. Water splashed out the sides of the tub, putting out a couple of the candles, but the three were too lost in each other to care.

"Now move, just to loosen him up a little. Not too much."

Edge did as told, jerking his hips up a couple of times, them moving himself in and out of the other at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Good, now hold still again." Gangrell said as he pressed onf of his fingers into Christians already full hole alongside Edges dick. Both boys gasped, Christian trembled with excitement. When Gangrell could fit two fingers inside the other, he took them out and pressed his now oiled cock in along side Edges. Christian screamed and shook, trying not to jerk one way or another. "How does that feel?" Gangrell asked, leaning over the other, running his hands over Christians hips and thighs, his hands brushing Edges. "Do you like being filled like this? By your master and your brother?" Gangrell asked, kissing and nipping along the trembling shoulder blades. Gangrell pushed the slightly damp hair aside so he could kiss Christians neck.

"Yes!" Christian hissed out, clinging to Edge for all he was worth. "It feels so good, please... Please... move..."

With one last kiss to the others neck, Gangrell pulled halfway out and slammed back in, bringing Christian with him at just the right angle that someones cock slammed his prostate.

As Gangrel and Edge both teased his cock with their fingertips, Christian was in a world of pleasure he couldn't describe. His mouth hung open as he let out a silent scream, his seed clouding the water.

Edge groaned as the tight ass clamping around him, and the throbbing dick pressed up against his own, inside his brother no less, made him arch his back and cry out with his own release.

Gangrell took it all in, the two beautiful brothers, lost in their own orgasms, the smell of sex and roses, the feel of Edge and Christian and all three of them becoming one entity for a single moment, that was what pushed him over the edge as he emptied himself inside Christian.

The three caught their breath, Gangrell rubbing Christians thighs.

"You're so beautiful, Christian, Edge."

"Thank you, master." They panted.

Gangrell pulled out of Christian, but the later stayed seated, Edge still inside him. Christian held tight to Edge, who relaxed back against the tub wall. Gangrell lay back, ghosting his fingertips just barely above one of the flames.

"So... About the tournament," Edge began.

"Not while we are in the bath, pet. The bath is a place for relaxing."

Meanwhile...

"Maaaaaaaatt!" Jeff whined, holding Shannons hand. The way he was doing so made the two of them look even more like children. "I think we're lost." He said and pouted.

"We are not lost," Matt said with a map in one hand and a bus scedule in the other.

"Then where are we?" Shannon asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Matt was getting a little frustrated. He put both paper items in one hand and dug his wallet out of his back pocket. He took out a five and handed it to Jeff. "Go get some snacks while I figure this out.

"Yay!" Jeff said, taking it, he and Shannon dumping their stuff on the floor infront of Matt while they ran off to the vending machines hand in hand. Matt watched. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You'd never believe they were adults." He said and smiled softly, before glaring at the map.

A few minutes later, Jeff came back with a Sunkist and a bag of Skittles. Shannon had some Hostess muffins and an orange juice.

"I got you some M&M's, Mattie..." Jeff said, holding out the bag.

Matt smiled and took it.

"Thanks, Jeffro." The younger male beamed at him. Matt couldn't help but rub the younger boys head, ruffling his rainbow hair.

"Hey!" Jeff squeaked. Shannon and Matt laughed at him. "Seriously! We need to find out how to get to this tournament!" Jeff squeaked, batting Matts hand away.

"We will..." Matt said, "Just as soon as I figure out this map..."

AN: This is a story I've had on my mind for a long time. I re-watched the entire series of Yu-Yu-Hakusho after the accident and the tournament they had gave me the idea for this. No, it's not a crossover, and Yes, there will be OC's, but only to be announcers. They will not have any relationships with actual characaters, except maybe getting head-punted or choke-slammed. This WILL be my longest story ever written... On here anyway, and I warn you now that it may take a while for me to update, since I'm still not entirely done selecting the groups of characaters I'm going to be using. (I already have a list of twenty plus groups I may be using, this chapter only contains three of which) I will be using TNA superstars too. If anyone has a suggestion as to who should be used I am open to any and all suggestions. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review! Ja ne!


	2. Three weeks before

"Randy, just hear me out, please..." Chody Rhodes whimpered as he watched his friend pace around the hotel room.

"No Cody, there is nothing to worry about," The older mans voice was surprisingly calm.

"But if we-"

"I said there is nothing to worry about!" Randy practically shouted, making Cody shrink back and bump into Ted, who wrapped his arm around the other boys shoulder.

"Randy, calm down. And Cody, relax. When has Randy ever let us down before?" He tightened his arm around the others shoulders in a comforting way. "If Randy says there is nothing to worry about, then there is nothing to worry about. Besides, if there is, daddy will help out."

"Yes, daddy will help..." Randy said with a devious grin. "All of our fathers can pull some strings so that we have weak match-ups... At least until the quarter finals. After that, we wont have to hold back. We can just go nuts and take out anyone that we need to take out however we can." He chuckled under his breath.

"Yeah, but... What about Undertaker?" Cody pretty much whimpered. Randy stopped pacing and turned his head towards Cody, reminding him of a snake. Randy slowly walked over, scaring the living daylights out of the younger man, making him cringe and scoot into Ted as close as he could. Randy leaned down and got right up in his face.

"What about Undertaker, Cody?" He said, his voice sounding sickly sweet, bringing tears to Codys eyes.

"He killed people in the last tournament..." Cody whimpered, feeling a tiny bit better as Ted rubbed circles on his back. "Whats to say he wont kill us?"

"Well, then, I guess we will just have to kill him first. If we kill him, then his team will have to drop out because they will only have two members. Then no one will have to deal with them."

"That's not like you to be so generous, Randy," Ted said with a slight chuckle, still holding the smallest man in the room close to his side.

"I'm feeling generous today," Randy said, lifting his hand, patting Ted's cheek. "Now get changed. We're going out to eat."

Elsewhere...

"What are you doing?" A deep, rumbling voice asked the bald man sitting at a window in the bar they were currently in, staring out the window. The bald man turned to look at the source of the voice, revealing mismatched eyes. He then turned back to looking out the window, his expression unchanging. His lips parted and a tiny sigh escaped, but that was the only responce he gave.

Instead of asking again, the owner of the deep voice looked out the window. There was a young couple sitting on a bench, cuddling. To him, it was sickening.

"Stop looking at them." Mark demanded. He made a disgusted face and looked around the bar, grinning about how it almost completely cleared out when they came in.

"Why?" Kane asked a few moments later. His voice sounded distant, matching the look in his mismatched eyes.

"Because it's gross," Mark said and snorted, tipping his bottle back, drinking down the rest of his beer. "You look like you want to be a part of it. You're going to stare holes in them eventually." He paused for a second, then hollared for a waitor.

"Maybe I do," Kane said softly, leaning his head against the window, watching the young couple.

"With the guy or the girl?" Mark asked, setting his bottle down.

"Doesn't matter. At this point, I'd take anything..." It was so soft that Mark almost didn't hear it.

"Love is for the weak, brat. You don't need it. We have each other. Blood. That's all you ever need." When the waitress came over, shaking in her tiny little shoes, Mark ordered several more beers.

Kane just sighed and continued to watch the couple.

Meanwhile...

Mike lay back on the bed, trying to ignore his friends and their sexy, semi-erotic dance they were doing. They called it 'working out' he called it practically porn. Working out was running or lifting weights. This, well, this was down right criminal. John moaned as Dolph pulled him close. John ran his hands down the slightly larger mans chest, his lips parted, his hips swaying, feet moving along perfectly with his partners and the beat of the music.

Dolph moaned against Johns cheek as he wrapped one leg around one of Johns, dipping the other back, rubbing hard on the other. They were slick with sweat and grinding on one another, drawing Mikes attention with their soft moans.

John pushed Dolph back and spun around, grinding on him, loving the feeling of Dolphs trapped erection pressing against his backside. He arched his back and let out a tiny 'Ah!' sound as Dolph pulled him back, running his hands over the others chest, playing with his nipples. One of Dolphs hands traveled down to the dip of Johns hip. His head rolled back onto Dolphs shoulder as they continued to dance. Dolphs fingertips slipped inside the others pants.

"Oh, Dolph, stop..." John whined, shaking his hips.

"Why? You're enjoying it..." Dolph said, pushing the others hair to the side so he could kiss the others neck.

"But, Mike..." John dipped down, dragging his hands up Dolphs bare thighs until he connected with the others shorts.

"Mikes watching baby, you know he loves our shows... He loves it when I touch you like this," Dolph said, drawing his hand up, over the buldge in Johns pants, making the other jerk his hips out of time with the music. "He loves it when we practically rape each other on the dance floor. Mmm, I think he wants to be between us when we-"

"I can hear you, you know!" Mike shouted. He jumped off the bed with an annoyed huff and went to the bathroom.

Dolph pushed John back on the bed and switched the CD to a different song.

"Spread 'em." Dolph ordered. John did as told, spreading his legs wide. Dolph climbed on top of the other, dry-humping him roughly, digging his erection into the others ass as John swiveled his hips, teasing him just as much. "Oh, baby, I want to be inside you..."

Mike shivered, leaning against the bathroom door. He was so hard it hurt. He could hear them, could tell that they were still in the exersize phase, but soon it would devolve into feral fucking and he didn't want to be in the room for that because he knew he'd be pulled in.

He unbuttoned his pants, then locked the door, turning his attention to his erection. He pulled his pants down and took his length in one hand as he slicked up the fingers of the other in his mouth. The former strippers knew exactly what buttons to get him hard and make him willing to do almost anything.

Tonight is going to be a long night, Mike thought as he pressed one finger deep inside himself, listening to John moan like a whore as he, himself did the same thing. A long night indeed.

After a moment of fingering himself, fisting his cock furiously, he jumped as someone slammed against the bathroom door.

"Dolph!" John whined, pressed against the bathroom door. He moaned whorishly as Dolph fisted his hand in the others hair, pulling hard. "Oh god, oh, please..." He whined, clawing at the door.

"Do you want me?" Dolph asked, loud enough for Mike to hear. "Do you want me filling that tight little ass of yours with my thick, hard cock?" John moaned in responce, yelping when his bare ass was smacked.

"Yes, please, oh... Please..." John whined, trying to brace himself.

"I'll bet you'll feel so good on my dick, squirming so prettily..." Dolph was teasing John with his fingers, rimming the others pucker.

"Damnit, Dolph! Hurry up!" John griped, thrusting back against the other. He yelped again as he was shoved against the door.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? I bet Mikey would to, just listen to him, panting like a little bitch in there..." All three men couldn't help but moan at the words. "He want's us so bad... Don't you Mikey?" Dolph asked, teasing Johns hole with the tip of his cock.

"F-fuck... off..." Mike whimpered between moans. His eyes were closed and he bit his lip as he pressed a second finger inside of himself.

"That's no way to ask for something you want..." Dolph pulled Johns head to the side and kissed up the others neck, loving the tiny mewls and whimpers that poured from the other. "John knows how to ask for something when he wants it... Don't you?"

"Please... I want you in me, I can't take it! Ahh!" He cried out when Dolph bit his neck. "Mike – Please, Oh..." John whimpered, trying to push back against the other. "Please give it to me!" He begged, clawing at the door, his cheek pressed against it.

"God, you're such a little slut... You're so good at making people want you..." Dolph muttered, rubbing Johns belly, carefully avoiding the others erection. This made John stand on his tip toes and push his ass out further, begging again with a soft whimper. "You want it so bad that it hurts, doesn't it?" Dolphs other hand soothed Johns hip, petting lightly, almost lovingly. John rubbed his head where his hair had been pulled, bracing himself with the other hand and his cheek on the door.

"Yes..." He was whining pathetically, his hand that had been rubbing his head, now moving down to rub a slightly different head. When John moaned aloud, Dolph snatched his hand away.

"John, pleasuring yourself? Really," He said, taking Johns length in his hand, slowly stroking. "And Mike, oh Mikey... I can only imagine what you are doing in there..." Dolph moaned. "Babe, I'm gonna put it in now," He whispered to John, who jerked his hips back, eagerly panting, trying not to move too much.

Dolph removed his hand from Johns length and spread the cheeks, guiding himself in with his eyes, John hissing as he slid in. Dolph gasped as the tight heat surrounded him, taking a moment to savor the senseation before he spoke.

"Mike... John is so tight." He paused to lick his lips. "Fuck, he's so, so, tight. Almost... virgin tight." The two words were accentuated with rough thrusts of Dolphs hips, making John let out a whorish moan. "I know you want to be inside him. I've seen the way you look at us..." Dolph leaned up, placing his hand on the door, threading his fingers with Johns as he stated thrusting, setting the pace. "You want my thick, hard cock, filling you while you're inside Johns tight little hole..."

"Please..." John whined, taking Dolphs other hand in his, trying to guide it to his straining cock. John nearly screamed when Dolph took him in hand and started to stroke. It was rough, and hard, hot and needy, the way Dolph gripped him and filled him was pushing him quickly towards his release. "Oh, Dolph! Mikey! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me, baby. Let Mike hear how you scream." Dolph whispered before biting down on Johns neck, sending him over the edge with a rough thrust and long pump of his length. Dolph moaned into his neck as the other clenched around him, his warm seed dribbling over his hand.

Mike threw his head back against the door and let out a sigh as he listened to John scream, his own seed dripping over his hand.

"Fuck..." Mike moaned.

"I know, his screams are... so... beautiful!" Dolph shouted as he too came, emptying himself in the still spasming hole.

After a few moments of the only sound being the only sound in the room, the CD player having stopped a long time ago, Mike started to clean himself up.

"I hate you guys..." He muttered, listening to the others giggling like a couple of school girls.

Elsewhere, Vickie Geurerro sighed as she picked at her food, watching Michelle and Maryse giving each other heated glares across the table. Maryse reached out and grabbed a packet of sugar. She shook it and tore off the top, pouring it into her tea. She grabbed her spoon to stir it and nearly bent it in half when Michelle spoke.

"God, Maryse. Leave some sugar for the next people who sit here... You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that." She said, smirking over at the other blonde.

"Bitch, I'm eating a grilled chicken salad. You're the one eating spaghetti. Talk about carb city...So, watch your fucking mouth." She stabbed angrilly into a piece of chicken, bringing some lettuce up with it, putting it in her mouth.

"Hmph," Michelle said playfully, stabbing a meatball with her fork. She turned to Layla, who was sitting silently at her side. "Open your mouth, babe." She said. Layla did as told and Michelle fed her a meatball, at which Vickie and Maryse just rolled their eyes. "What?" Michelle asked, looking over at Maryse, glaring daggers.

"Nothing!" She said, feigning innocence. She coughed into her hand and muttered 'lesbo' as she did so. Vickie covered her mouth with a napkin, trying to stiffle a giggle that threatened to escape. She shot Maryse a warning look. She just smiled back.

Vickie sighed and gave a sad smile, going back to picking at her food. The three other girls noticed, but didn't say anything and stopped bickering for the time being.

AN: Hello again, everyone! It is a little after five in the morning and I am sitting here listening to Skillet... or hoever their name is spelled... My sleep scedule is so fucked. Good news though: I am single again! Look out! MPAK is on the prowl! lol I kid, I kid. OOOH! Next month I'm going to iMPACT. They are coming close to where I live and my employer is buying my friends and I tickets in exchange for us mowing his yard and doing the drywall in his basement. I'm so excited! I've already made two signs! I'll post pics on my DA acocunt in a few days of my signs... Thanks y'all! Ja ne!

P.S. Never buy batteries at a dollar store... They SUCK.


End file.
